Paradichlorobenzene Antichlorobenzene
by Resha04
Summary: Based on the songs on the title, by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. What is "Good" and what is "Evil"? Evil   Justice
1. Paradichlorobenzene

**PARADICHLOROBENZENE**

JUSTICE

Because of unspeakable loneliness, it's merely self satisfaction.

-C6H4C12-

I sing without knowing the meaning.

I stared down at the bloody corpse before me. A young man, a fine one. He had a good job, good family, and people around him liked him. But I knew the truth.

I dance without knowing the meaning.

His wife was so loyal, and loved him so much. But every night after work, he would go with another woman, laughing with her, having dinner with her, and eventually making love with her. His wife didn't know. His children didn't know. No one knew, except himself, and me.

I hate the rules that binding me. So I escaped, even though I was aware of the consequences.

So I did my job. I punished him. I purified this world. Because no one would do that. There were unseen rules that bind people to punish the ones that deserved it.

Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy Enemy

Sinful people were my enemy. This world was dirty because of them. So I would purify it.

Paradichlorobenzene.

Another day, I was sitting in a café, a cup of coffee was in my hand. I saw a cop was beating an old beggar, shouting to get out of his way. I put down my still-half-full cup.

I won't accept this.

Tonight, my hands were covered with red again. I looked up to the dark night sky. There was still a long way to go.

Evil = Justice

My heart screamed in protest, but with the pulled trigger I shut it down. With the sound of gunshot I covered it.

What am I fighting against?

-C6H4C12-

I'm jealous.

She stared at me. Her gaze was cold and harsh.

Is there any meaning of this song?

She answered,

There's no meaning to this song.

Is there any sin to this song?

There's no sin to this song.

Is there any meaning to benzene?

There's no meaning to benzene.

Is there any sin to benzene?

There's no sin to benzene.

Her gaze never left me. It pierced through me with such a strong force.

The meaning to this song is…

She kept silent. I was urged to finish the sentence.

Benzene.

She looked disgusted. The night wind blew her blonde hair gently.

I'm jealous.

She spit to the ground at the words.

I realized that what I had been doing was just hypocrisy.

My hands trembled on the thought. I'd realized it from long time ago, but I decided to ignore it, to reject it, to pretend that it wasn't there.

What value do I have for living?

The wind blew harsher. If the silent was kept much longer, maybe I would end it all.

I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous.

Of what? She spoke up with the same cold voice.

Of the people who don't commit sin.

Her lips curved into a cruel smile.

Then you're a fool.

Paradichlorobenzene.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Listening to Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene now.

I made this fic in my free time so, sorry if it's weird.


	2. Antichlorobenzene

ANTICHLOROBENZENE

I just couldn't forgive them…

I hated them so much for going around and disrupting things as they saw fit.

Yes, they were only filled with hate

You don't need to show respect towards those things filled with grudges and inferiority complexes.

-C6H4Cl2-

I was in an alley on a cold night. I stared down at the bloody corpse before me. Another corpse. It must be them. I balled my fist.

Stacked up grudges. Made up truth.

I remembered what happened the other day. I saw him sitting in a café, a cup of coffee in his hand. I approached him.

Hate

He smiled to me. I smiled to him. We talked. And I knew it was him.

Grudge

The news were all on the TV. Corpses. Bloody corpses. They had no connection to each other. The sadness and sorrow of the victims' family.

Hypocrisy

It was them.

Even though that's an underhanded act, I will do anything to crush them

I saw him again, in the same café, sitting on the same seat, drinking the very same coffee.

Delusional rampage

Let's go out, I said. He looked at me, I looked at him. He nodded.

Justice

You're a weird girl, he said.

In what way? I replied.

Don't know. It just is. He shrugged, smiling.

I'm exposed

He was a kind man. A kind father. But one day, he lost control over his employees and cut their salary. One of them committed suicide 3 days after. He was found dead too, 3 days after that.

I'm broken

She was a wonderful woman. A wonderful mother. But one night, she went home drunk and kicked a beggar who begged her for money. Just once. Just that night. She was found dead 2 days after.

This pain

They were my parents.

This hate

I looked at him. I bet he didn't even remember what he'd done. I bet he didn't even care.

Jealousy that drives you insane

I leaned closer and our lips met.

I deceived a stray cat

His heartbeat. The sound of his breath.

What is "good" and what is "evil"?

-C6H4Cl2-

What value do you have for living?

I stood before him. The night wind blew harshly, scattering my hair.

What is the meaning of this song?

There's no meaning to this song

What is the sin of this song?

There's no sin to this song

I couldn't see his face since he lowered his head.

The sin of this song is…

He replied, Benzene.

There's no way I could forgive this unstoppable feeling

I'm jealous, he said.

This pain, this hate, I will pierce it and shoot your heart

I refrained from taking out my gun. Of what? I asked, coldly.

It's so painful

Of the people who don't commit sin. His voice was hollow.

It's so sad

Then you're a fool. I spoke.

It's so meaningless. I want to erase it.

I stepped forward. He didn't step back.

Even that wasn't allowed.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulder. His eyes met mine.

"Good" is fine. "Evil" is fine.

I kissed him.

Only giving up will save me

He dropped his gun to the ground and he wrapped his arms around me.

Which will you choose?

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, this is it. At least, this chapter is my interpretation for Antichlorobenzene by Kagamine Rin.

I hope you enjoy ^^

Thank you for reading this fic.

I love the mash up version of this song! \(^o^)/


End file.
